Ma tornade de passion
by SammaYume
Summary: Sui te de Mon amour flemmard. Dis papa pourquoi as-tu choisit maman? Elle est loin d'être aussi flemmarde que toi et elle a un tempérament épouvantable comme Seika. Demanda Shikaryuu.


**Mot de l'auteure:** Et bien c'est un OS et c'est la suite que je vous avais parlé.

La petite suite du OS Mon amour flemmard.

**Note:** _en italique c'est les flash back de Shikamaru. _**_En gras des pensés._**

**Personnages:** C'est un Temari/Shikamaru.

**Disclamair:**Les personnages ne m'appartienne aucunement et c'est très triste. Parce que je l'aime trop Naruto moi et ainsi que les autres personnages. ='( C'est trop triste mais je suis heureuse Seika et Shikaryuu sont de moi. Alors pas touche hihi.

**Résumé:** _Dis papa pourquoi as-tu choisit maman? Elle est loin d'être aussi flemmarde que toi et elle a un tempérament épouvantable comme Seika. Demanda Shikaryuu.

**oOo**

Ma tornade de passion

Shikamaru souriait tendrement de son côté de l'arbre et fixait le ciel bleu azure.

_Dis papa pourquoi as-tu choisit maman? Elle est loin d'être aussi flemmarde que toi et elle a un tempérament épouvantable comme Seika. Demanda Shikaryuu.

_C'est une question pertinente mon fils et elle mérite une réponse.

Shikamaru prend une pause et fixe le ciel bleu.

_Es-tu bien installé Shikaryuu? Parce que l'histoire est longue et galère des fois, même très souvent.

_Oui, père.

Shikamaru regardait son fils quelques minutes et reportait son attention sur le ciel bleu.

_Tout a commencé quand, mon senseï Sarutobi Asuma, nous a dit que notre team ferait l'examen chuunin. Après l'annonce et que Ino soit partie se vanter auprès de Haruno Sakura et que celle-ci se vante aussi de faire l'examen chuunin et bien ces deux filles là sont plus que galère.

«Mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Choji et moi étions couché dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel tout pénard qu'on était. Nous étions proche des porte ouest du village. Quand, j'ai senti un drôle de chakra. Il était pas normal ce chakra, je voulais savoir c'était quoi mais j'avais flemme de bouger. Je me suis levé et je suis parti vers ce chakra et plus je m'approchais et plus je sentais le mal dans ce chakra. Il était démoniaque, froid et effrayant. Je suis arrivé près de la route. Je me suis caché dans un arbre cachant ma présence et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Elle était magnifique avec ses 4 couettes. Elle avait l'air froide et hautaine. J'ai ressenti tout plein d'émotions contradictoires et c'était galère à gérer.»

«Je suis retourné voir Choji et me suis recouché. Je pouvais pas l'approcher avec ce mec qui donnait froid dans le dos.»

_Tu parle de notre oncle Gaara et de son frère, Kankuro, papa, dit Shikaryuu.

_Oui, il était effrayant. Mais je crois toujours, qu'il utilise cette froideur pour nous pousser à nous surpasser. C'est un Kazekage sans peur, ni reproche. Il est prêt à tout pour ses proches et les villageois de Suna. Oui, c'est un bon, un très bon Kazekage. Dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Shikamaru fixait une nuage, qui passait paresseusement, s'effilochant.

_Un jeune homme brun avec un perpétuel ananas sur la tête regardait la petite troupe qui venait d'arriver. Leur senseï marchait derrière eux pour surveiller lui du milieu._

_Il était le plus jeune avec des cheveux rouge sang et ses yeux bleu turquoise. Le jeune Nara savait ce qu'il avait lui aux cheveux sang mais il lui fichait la frousse de sa vie. Il était glacial._

_Le regarde de Shikamaru se portait sur la seule jeune fille du petit groupe. Elle était blonde comme le blé et avait les yeux vert sapin. Une très jolie couleur. Elle portait 4 couettes, toutes ébouriffées. Elle avait une tunique rose pâle et portait une culotte de résille. Elle avait un long bâton plat dans le dos.** C'est certainement pas un bâton. Mais c'est quoi comme arme? Elle est très belle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici? **Cette apparition laissait Shikamaru perplexe. Cette créature de rêve avait su lui implanter un désir sans fin et une contradiction dans ses pensés rationnelles. Il s'était écrié avec son expression préférée, un galère bien senti._

_Shikamaru retournait auprès de son ami après, un dernier regard pour la belle blonde. Il s'installait quand, Choji prit la parole:_

__Qu'es-tu allé faire?_

__J'ai ressentit un étrange chakra._

__Toi aussi!_

__Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec moi voir? Demande le jeune Nara._

__Je voulais finir mon sac de chip._

_Un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres pleines de Shikamaru. Son ami avait pas son pareil. Il préférait dévorer un sac de chip au barbecue qu'allait voir ce qui l'avait perturbé._

_Ta mère m'a fait une forte impression quand, je l'ai vu pour la première fois, à Konoha. Mais je savais pas, qu'elle me causerait autant de problème.

_Quelles problèmes?

_Toutes sortes de problèmes, des problèmes très galère.

_Maman dit pareil de toi. Tu lui aurais causé beaucoup de problèmes. Mais pour elle c'était savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle dit. Mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle pense. Maman a un tempérament trop changeant pour bien la cerner. Je me risquerai pas à le faire. Dit Shikaryuu d'un voix joyeuse et fier de son analyse de sa mère.

_Tu as bien raison et aussi c'est trop galère d'analyser ta mère et elle fait peur. Alors, on est mieux de s'abstenir. Mais tu as parfaitement raison.

«Le jour de l'examen écrit, je l'ai pas trop remarqué, j'étais trop occupé à arracher des informations pour l'examen. À la deuxième épreuve, nous sommes partis à l'opposer l'un de l'autre, ou plutôt nos teams. Après la deuxième épreuves, il y a eu un tour éliminatoire. Votre mère a affronté Tenten. Une fille assez étrange pour moi. Je sais pourquoi, elle aime tout ce qui est tranchant. C'est une grande kunoichi.

_Aussi grande que maman? Demanda Shikaryuu curieux.

_Non, votre mère est d'une autre trempe. Temari est la kunoichi la plus puissante que je connais.

_Mais pas plus forte que Godaime Hokage?

_C'est sur. Si elle me taperait comme la Godaime le faisait avec Naruto. Je serai mort depuis très longtemps.

«Alors, votre mère a affronté Tenten et a remporté la victoire, en humiliant Tenten. J'entends encore Naruto lui criait que c'est dégueulasse ce qu'elle a fait.»

__C'EST DÉGUEULASSE, HARBITRE POURQUOI VOUS FAITE RIEN, criait un blond hors de lui aux côtés du jeune Nara._

_Elle avait brisé la volonté de Tenten. La blonde était très puissante. **Ce n'était pas un bâton mais un éventail. Elle devait être très forte pour le soulever.** Elle était repartie auprès de ses coéquipiers avec un rictus amer sur les lèvres._

_Shikamaru avait du se battre contre Tsuchi du village du Son. Certes cette fille galère l'avait mis en mauvaise posture. Mais, il avait gagné avec la ruse._

_L'Hokage leur avait donné l'ordre dans lequel, ils devraient s'affronter un mois plus tard. Shikamaru devait se battre contre la blonde de Suna. Le combat ne s'annonçait pas des plus facile pour lui._

_Il avait des préjugé sur l'état de combattant des kunoichi. Jugeant préférable qu'une femme reste à la maison; à s'occuper de la demeure, des enfants et des tâches domestiques. Pour lui c'est à ça que servait une femme et rien d'autre. Juste un moyen de se reproduire et alléger le fardeau de son mari._

___J'ai eu mon combat et je l'ai remporté pas sans difficultés. L'Hokage a dit que tous on allait s'affronter dans l'arène un mois plus tard et que j'étais contre Temari no Subaku, la belle blonde qui me faisait un effet fou.

«J'ai passé un mois à élaborer des stratégies différentes m'entraînent paresseusement. Jouant au shôgi avec mon défunt senseï Asuma. J'ai travaillé beaucoup plus que de coutume. Ce qui était très rare dans mon cas. Mais je voulais pas trop blesser une fille.»

_Tu me surprends papa.

_Le jour de l'épreuve final, j'ai vu le combat de Naruto contre Neji et en moi-même je me suis dit que je ne devrais jamais affronté Naruto. Il a une force que peu de gens ont.

Shikamaru avait le regard vague.

_Naruto venait de donner une bonne correction à Neji. Il avait remonté dans la salle quand, Shikamaru l'a arrêté dans les escaliers. Ils remontaient ensemble quand, ils ont vu ce qu'avait fait Gaara no Subaku à deux ninjas. Ils étaient retournés à leurs places et regardait le bas de l'arène._

_Shino et Kankuro avait été appeler et Kankuro se désista à la dernière minute._

_Vient le tour de Shikamaru contre Temari. Shikamaru avait l'intention de capituler aussi sans combattre. Mais Naruto lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et il tomba face première en bas. La belle blonde descendait sur son éventail. Le combat s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Shikamaru c'était caché dans les arbres et la laisser s'épuiser. Mais Temari avait l'air d'avoir de l'énergie à revendre ce jour là. Elle était entrain de détruire sa cachette. Shikamaru avait plus le choix il devait attaquer et vite, avant de mourir. Il avait pris une drôle de pose pour réfléchir. Un tic qu'il avait depuis, qu'il avait commencé à jouer au shôgi avec son senseï. Il avait fermé les yeux et voyait devant lui un combat possible un temps réelle. Il ouvrit les yeux et passa à l'attaque._

_**Premièrement repousser l'ennemi jusqu'au trou que Naruto a creusé:** à l'aide de sa technique, la manipulation des ombres Shikamaru repoussa Temari vers le trou. Mais son ombre était pas assez grande. **Deuxièmement trouvé une deuxième source d'ombre:** il prit sa veste, attacha un kunai et le lança en l'air. Il pu agrandir son ombre pour faire reculer Temari. **Troisièmement l'attaque:** maintenant, qu'elle était à la bonne place Shikamaru dédoubla son ombre pour la faire passer dans le tunnel et l'attraper par derrière. Il la fit avancé jusqu'au milieu du terrain et lui dit:_

__Ce n'est pas tout de surveillé l'avant. Mais tu dois aussi surveiller tes arrières, dit-il moqueusement._

_Il lui dit aussi que sa place était dans une cuisine et lui fit levé la main pour déclarer forfait._

_Shikamaru était chuunin. Le seul sur les 9 de son âge. Shikamaru trouvait ça galère. C'était plus de responsabilité, plus d'entraînement, plus de tout. Il avait presque plus le temps de paresser et regarder les nuages. Puis vient le jour ou Uchiwa Sasuke disparu. Il reçu sa première mission en temps que chef d'équipe. Il constituait une très grande équipe pour aller récupérer le dernier Uchiwa. Il avait fractionné son équipe en plusieurs. Choji était le premier à être rester derrière et affronter un colosse. Il gagna in extremis._

_Ensuite vient le tour de Kiba et Akamaru qui affrontaient Ukon et Sakon, les jumeaux démoniaques. Après vient le tour de Neji qui affronta le ninja d'Oto à 6 bras. Il le bâti de justesse. Sur les cinq deux restaient dans la course pour sauver Sasuke. Le dernier membre de l'équipe d'Oto était Tayuyua. Shikamaru fit une diversion pour que Naruto vole le tonneau contenant Sasuke et se sauve avec._

_Shikamaru vit Naruto partir et entrepris son combat. Naruto courait depuis un moment quand, un ninja l'attaqua, brisant le baril. Sasuke parti en courant. Naruto était piégé par un drôle d'énergumène. Lee arriva pour aider Naruto et celui-ci pu aller courir après Sasuke. _

_Kiba n'était pas en position de faire la forte tête ou de rigoler. Akamaru avait été blessé et il fuyait ses adversaires. Il était acculé, il ne pouvait plus se battre ni se sauver. Il attendait la mort avec son fidèle compagnon quand, une ombre enferma Ukon dans une marionnette très grosse. Kiba ouvrit les yeux et vit Kankuro qui venait de battre Ukon et allait affronter son frère jumeau._

_Shikamaru avait pris son opposante dans une étreinte de l'ombre et luttait. Elle résistait admirablement bien à l'attaque. Quand, une grande bourrasque de vent vient catapulter l'ennemi très loin. C'était Temari qui lui avait donné un coup de main._

_Lee se battait dans un admirable taijutsu contre Kimimaro, qui se battait avec ses os. Lee prit son médicament, mais enfin de compte c'était du saké. Tsunade c'était trompée dans les bouteille. Et comme Lee a l'alcool mauvais, mais très mauvais. Il a fait du taijutsu soul. Il esquivait, frappait un peu n'importe comment. Son adversaire en croyait pas comment il était fort depuis qu'il avait supposément pris son remède. Quand, Lee fut dans une mauvaise posture Gaara arriva et affronta l'adversaire et il gagna._

_Naruto courait toujours après Sasuke et celui-ci riait comme un malade. Leur combat fut celui des titans. Naruto perdu connaissance sans ramener Sasuke._

_Se fut pour Shikamaru une très grande défaite, il avait pensé à tout abandonner. Mais Temari était restée à ses côtés et l'avait encouragé à ne pas baisser les bras. Que les blessures faisaient parti de la vie des shinobis et qu'il ne pourrait jamais ramener toute son équipe sans une écorchure ou une balafre._

_Shikamaru avait baissé la tête et revoyait son ami d'enfance inconscient presque mort. Neji gravement blesser, Kiba et Akamaru aussi et Naruto en grave problème._

_J'ai appris pendant cette mission de sauvetage que je ne pourrait jamais complètement protéger mes hommes.

_Mais papa, tu les protège.

_Oui, tu mieux que je peux. Mais votre mère avait raison. Les blessures font parti de la vie des shinobis. Et c'est justement à cet époque que je me suis dit que votre mère serait la femme qu'il me fallait.

_Pourquoi papa? Demanda Seika.

_Tu aides pas maman, toi? Demanda Shikaryuu.

_Elle a dit que je pouvais y aller, dit la petite en se blottissant contre son père.

Shikamaru souriait et caressait la joue de sa fille.

_Votre mère me complète. Ses forces contre mes faiblesses. Ses faiblesses contre mes forces. C'est comme ça que doit être un couple.

«Je me rappelle de notre mission au village d'Oto, il y a 7 ans. C'est là que j'ai su pour l'amour de votre mère. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout comme la naissance de Shikaryuu et la tienne Seika.»

Shikamaru regardait sa petite fille. Quand, Temari les appelait pour aller manger. Seika courait vers la maison et Shikaryuu marchait paresseusement. Shikamaru souriait. Il était chanceux, il menait une vie tranquille et paisible avec sa femme et ses deux enfants. Bientôt, un troisième viendra agrandir la famille. Il marchait vers la maison et prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'embrassa et lui caressa la joue en souriant.

_Que leur as-tu conté?

_Shikaryuu se demandait pourquoi j'aimais un tornade de passion.

_Ah oui. Et pourquoi aimes-tu cette créature du diable? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_Parce qu'elle est parfaite pour moi.

_Oui, je suis parfaite pour un amour flemmard.

Les deux s'embrassent langoureusement et les enfants crient qu'ils veulent manger.

**oOo**

C'est ce qui termine les deux petites fic OS de Temari et Shikamaru. J'espère qu'elles vous auront plu. Moi, j'ai adoré les écrire. Laissez un review. Merci d'avance.


End file.
